oh no
by ILOVEYOU13
Summary: read and review
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Degrassi**

**I'm not a good writer so if you have any ideas for me just let me know**

**Okay so my story will focus on Jenna and K.C.**

**Jenna and K.C. have now been a couple for a few months they have had there**

**up and downs. For example K.C.'s mom coming back and her parents leaving**

**her. In the halls of Degrassi K.C. and Jenna flirt and kiss out side of school the**

**go on dates all they have done is kiss but Jenna wants to go farther. K.C.**

**accepts and on Friday night K.C. and Jenna have sex. A week later Jenna**

**misses her monthly period and is worried so she goes and buys a pregnancy**

**test and it comes back positive.**

**Jenna's POV**

I just gave Anya my power squad uniform size im screwed. We got our uniforms

the following Monday and Alli wanted to see it on me so we hurry to the

bathroom. To find it does not fit so I try a diet and I failed. I need to fit in it for he

calendar shoot next week. Bianca this slut offered me diet pills I accepted. It was

time for the calendar shoot and I was the cover and we did a pyramid with me on

top. Once we got all set up I could fell something. Oh no its side effects of the

diet pills I started to fart and was let down. I ran to the bathroom and needed

new pants.

**K.C. POV**

I rushed to Degrassi with sweats for Jenna she thanked me and went to change.

When she came back out I asked if every thing was okay. She replied yes

everything's fine.


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day Anya asked if every thing was okay and I said yes. Alli over _

_hearing walks up and starts talking about how she signed Jenna up for teen star_

_and how she's going to be on the show_

_Jenna and Alli POV_

_Jenna-Alli I need to tell you something. _

_Ali-what?_

_Jenna-im pregnant _

_Alli-what who's the dad?_

_Jenna-umm…_

_Alli- who's the dad_

_Jenna-K.C._

_Alli no way you and K.C. had sex?_

_Jenna-yeah_

_Jenna and Anya POV_

_Jenna-can I talk to you?_

_Anya-sure about what?_

_Jenna-power squad_

_Anya-what about power squad_

_Jenna- I need a bigger uniform_

_Anya-no problem_

_Jenna POV_

_I call K.C. and ask him if I can come over. He responds sure. I go over and we sit _

_down to talk. He ask is everything okay. As I start to cry I answer no I think._

_What K.C. yells. I'm pregnant . No, no you cant be. Well I am. How far along are_

_you? 5 months, only 4 more months of waiting. Okay so if he's a guy what do _

_you consider naming him? Kevin, john, David, or Tommy. And a girl? Star, Kaylie_

_Brook, or Liza. Just for the boys cross off Kevin. Why? Please. Okay ill think _

_about it. I go home to find Anya and Alli in my room. What are you doing here?_

_Its about you power squad and you know who. Stated anya. Who? Umm… yours _

_And K.C. soon to be child. Okay so what about power squad? I believe you need _

_to quit no power squad means everything to me. That might be the problem. _

_How risking a life for power squad. _

_. _


	3. Chapter 3

Today is the day that Jenna starts her journey on the next teen star. Alli and

jenna are both scared but happy at the same time. As Jenna and her guitar

make it to the stage to perform she's nervous someone will question her

stomach. So she wears an over size sweatshirt. She may sweat but at least shell

be covered. Jenna rocks her performance of Mr. Perfect. And continues to the

next round 2 weeks later she's still there in the final 5. Her and k.c. are counting

the days until Kaylie Rose Middleton is born. She's due in one week. She quit

power squad unwillingly her mom died of cancer and her dads in the army.

Her brother kyle is her gardian at the time. Who at this time still is only one of

the few who know. Jenna who is attending the prom goes with kc ali & drew, eli&

calire, adam& fiona, sav& holly j, anya& chanta& leia goes as a group.

**_

* * *

_**

**_sorry it so short:(_**


	4. Chapter 4

Prom was amazing they all danced for two hours and Holly J And Sav one queen and king. Jenna is so excited shes due in three days. Adam makes a

palace for his fiona and invites a bunch of people. Ali and Claire help jenna get ready. The get a limo befor they meet adam they go and get dinner.

They ate dinner and had some laughs. When the go to the danc you had to be a pair. A couple or friends once you got 2 people per group you where  
to dance. All couples took turns in the center to have a dance. Adam and Fiona dance to broken. Eli and Claire dance to the In crowd and as Jenna

and K.C. are dancing to crazy love jennas water breaks. They rush to the hospital. jennas in with k.c. every one elsse is waiting. Kc comes out one

hour later with Kaylie every one holds her and gives jenna gifts. Kyle was stuck and couldn't make it on time jennas a little pissed at him. Jenna picks  
alli is the godmother and kc picks sav for the the godfather. When kyle finally hes with their dad. Jenna is so happy to see her dad and her dad is

exited to see his children and grandchild. Its getting close to Christmas so there dad is staying for Christmas. Jenna gets to take kaylie home on

Christmas eve. Kaylie has blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

sorry i skipped around i need more i deas or i will end it


End file.
